Watching over Family
by EvermoreTwilightFan
Summary: What if Aro had a softer side, what if he only acted power hungry and crazed. Aro had a softer side he was a family man at heart and he had two powers but only a select few knew of his second power. Aro can see hid blood related families' future so what happens when he see Edward leaving his descendant Bella? Set during New Moon, AU characters may seem a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1, I'm Here To Help

**A/N: **Hey so here is a new idea that hit me the other day, this is my second fan fic. constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, they belong to SM. I only take credit for the plot.

* * *

3pov:

Aro had known of Edward and Bella's relationship, how could he not when Bella was his descendant. Aro had two powers one the vampire world knew about the other they didn't. There were only three that knew of his second power his wife Sulpicia, his sister Didyme and Marcus his brother in law. His second power was that he could see his blood related families' future, a hundred years into their lives. He had been saddened when Renee had left his descendant Charlie with the little baby. He had watched Bella grow up, he worried every time she had to go to the ER and he knew when she was old enough he would offer to change her. He had offered every member of his blood related family the option to be changed, Only his wife, his sister and Marcus knew of that fact. Didyme was the only one of his blood relations that had taken him up on his offer.

To the vampire world Aro was a bloody thirsty, power crazed ruler who only needed to touch you to know your every thought and deed. What only the ones he trusted saw was his true self, the family man who loved his family to the point he offered them the choice to enjoy forever. Only Marcus knew he had lived off of Carlisle's diet, mostly he kept up appearances with the guard but he hated the appearance just as Marcus did. In fact there was only one seriously evil leader of the Volturi and that was Caius, and his eager little follower Jane and her Twin Alec. Aro knew Alec could be swayed but Jane, she wanted humans death as much as Caius. Plans had been made of course, centuries ago of how to remove Caius and Jane and any who tried to help them.

The plan had been pushed back when Aro knew of Bella, he knew how she would change the vampire world forever, he just had to wait for the perfect time to allow her to lead. Aro had watched he had even sent Carlisle a note warning him of Edward's decision of taking himself away from Bella, Aro had told him to stop it. When he received a note back saying Edward had left anyway, threatening the rest of the family as well Aro was enraged but knew that Bella needed him to come back it was then he decided to sent someone to keep her safe and away from the wolves.

"Alec, I have a very special job for you. You are to never mention it to anyone but Bella, do I have your word?" Aro asked the younger vampire, Aro knew Edward hadn't left yet, but knew it was only a day or two before he did, since it would cause to much attention for Aro to go he was sending someone he hoped he could trust.

"Yes, Aro. I will follow your orders." Alec said his eyes showing just how much animal blood he had been drinking recently.

"Good, you will head to Washington, where the Cullen's are. There is a human there, a girl called Bella she is blood related to me. You will protect her with your life, Edward Cullen is her mate. He worries to much over her and has decided it would be safer for her if he left and takes his family with him, I know this will kill Bella. You are to protect her and keep her safe, When the time is right you will bring her here. I will have Sulpicia use her power, Bella is not to be harmed and if there are any wolves near her kill them. You are to choose a small guard to come with you, ones we can trust. They will only ever come into contact with Bella if there are too many wolves for you to fight, she is friends with a soon to be one. He must be disposed of before he can hurt her, she isn't friends with him yet so do it quickly." Aro said, Alec nodded he knew his job was very important, he would do what he needed to.

"Yes, Aro. I will go now by the ocean." Alec said as he bowed to Aro, Aro gave a nod and passed him a credit card, Alec nodded before he left hurrying down the hall and out of Volterra without seeing any of the guard. It took him a few hours before he was in Seattle, he ran quickly heading for forks, he hunted along the way careful not to be caught by any humans. With his eyes burning golden he dried off, he headed right for the house that smelt largely of vampires knowing it was the Cullens house. He kept his presence hidden glad once again of his power.

He watched and noticed how torn the family was he knew his orders and he would follow them, he slipped back out and headed to the only other house that had the vampire scent around it. He jumped up to the window, it was night and he saw a girl alone, he knocked on the window quietly.

The girl woke up and hurried to the window, she frowned when she saw him but opened it anyway.

"Are you Bella Swan?" Alec asked when the girl nodded, she offered for him to come in. Alec gave a small smile and jumped through her window landing quietly.

"I'm Alec, Aro sent me here to keep you safe. I know Edward told you of the Volturi, I'm one of the guards." Alec said as calming as he could he knew the Volturi reputation could harm his chance of helping. Bella went pale and he worried he moved her so she was sitting down on the bed.

"Please, I'm not here to hurt you. Aro sent me to help you. Breathe." Alec pleaded with her and glad when he heard her breathing again.

"What does Aro want with me?" Bella asked keeping quiet to keep from waking Charlie up.

"He wants to protect you, he knows of the future and knows of the lies Edward will tell you, for whatever reason you believe them and he leaves with his family. None of them really want to leave but they believe it is best for you, honestly how any of them can believe that when Aro told Carlisle not to listen is beyond me. The only way Edward could get them all to follow him is if he uses their own worries against them. Bella do not cry, Aro knows Edward comes back you marry and have a child together, happily ever after comes with it. Edward is overprotective of you, he doesn't trust himself, that is why he leaves. I will be here with you to help you, in fact tomorrow I shall sign up for your high school, I shall keep you company." Alec said.

* * *

A/N: let me know what you think.

ETF.


	2. Chapter 2, Cover Story

**A/N:** Here is the second chapter.

* * *

Bella POV.

I listened to Alec as he told me what would happen, Edward would leave me, only to come back we would get married and have a child. I could feel the tears falling down my face, he would leave and then come back we'd be married and have a child, I blushed as thought about how children were conceived and then born. Alec gave a smile.

"But, Edward can hardly be close to me now." I said softly knowing he would hear, Alec just shrugged.

"Aro didn't mention everything in detail, he only knows that when they leave you alone you almost die. Remember Edward will lie to you, but you need to let him think you've let him go. I shall be there hidden from him to help protect you. Now we need to think of a cover story, this one thing Aro forgot to go over with me." Alec said as he looked at me and I gave a nod, Edward would lie but I had to pretend I believed them.

"I can't act at all, how will I be able to do this?" I asked as I worried biting my bottom lip.

"I can help some, not much but I can use my power, on him since it won't work on you." Alec said as he sighed, I frowned his power?

"What power?" I asked Alec gave a small sigh as he smiled at me.

"I can cut off one's senses, it's mental and I know from Aro that Edward can't read your mind. I can cloud Edward's mind a bit making him think you have let go, he'll leave and I can help you. When they leave I'll stay in their house, no vampires should know I'm here, I'll have a few guard members with me, they are to help keep you safe if I need it. Now we need a cover story, I need something that can be easily believed and one that has nothing to do with threatening Edward's bond with you." Alec said as he started to pace, all I could see was a blur, it was making me dizzy. He suddenly stopped and I rested my head against my hands.

"Sorry, too fast?" Alec asked as I gave a soft nod and he came and sat down on the floor near my bed.

"What if we say I am your cousin? I can have papers to prove the story is true?" Alec asked as he looked at me and I thought back, it might work.

"Neither of my parents had any siblings, how would it work?" I asked Alec smiled.

"What of your grandparents? One of them might have had a sibling I could say my parents were from that sibling, it would make you a second cousin but it would work, it would explain why I look so different from you." Alec said as he looked at me, I gave a nod.

"But how would that work? Someone would as where your parents are and why your here." I said as I looked back at him, glad to see the golden colour in his eyes and not the red.

"My 'parents' died and it took a while for someone to find the closest living family I have." Alec said as he thought of it, suddenly he brought out a phone. He spoke at a rapid pace, he waited for a reply and the next thing he was handing me the phone asking for the house number. I gave it automatically, and handed the phone back, Alec hung up and then the house phone rang, Charlie woke up and knocked into a few things as he went down to answer the phone. Alec gave me the play by play.

"Hello? Yes this is Charlie Swan, I don't remember her mentioning anything, orphaned? Yes I'll take him in, no no trouble. Where is he coming from, how old and his name?" Charlie had spoken and Alec had told me, I giggled it was quiet funny. Alec looked at me and pointed to the door, I looked confused.

"You need to go downstairs, asking what's going on and who was on the phone." Alec said and I gave a nod and headed down the stairs slowly, it truly felt like a dream. I saw Charlie hanging up the phone.

"Hey dad, who was that?" I asked rubbing my eyes as if I had just woken up.

"A child social worker. Apparently your grandma Swan had a sister who had a child, of course that child was an adult who had a family of there own, the parents died a couple of months ago leaving your cousin or something orphaned, they finally traced me back as their only living relative. They were asking if I could look after the boy, he's call Alec. They were originally in Italy but had moved to Seattle before they died, apparently they were going back for the rest of their stuff when the plane went down, Alec had been left here with a nanny or something, he was told and had been in foster care until they found me." Charlie said and I nodded along feeling sad even though I knew it wasn't the truth.

"That's nice of you dad, to take him in and everything. So where is he going to sleep?" I asked curious as I looked at him, and Charlie sighed as he looked around.

"I'm not sure, Maybe he can stay on the couch for a few days while we try to work out everything." Charlie said and I gave and nod and motioned upstairs, Charlie gave a nod and I headed back to my bed. Alec was still in my room sitting on the floor, I shut my door before sitting on my bed.

"Now what do we do?" I asked as he looked up at me and he gave a slow smile.

"Easy, tomorrow I shall buy some stuff and pack it before turning up on the doorstep in the afternoon when your out of school. One of the other guards shall be with me pretending to be the child worker. I'll have all the correct paper work, and then everything should work out." Alec said as he motioned for me to go to sleep.

"Sleep, I shall stay here. I'll hide if I have to. I follow you to school and once your there I shall go and get everything I need to, including contacts." Alec said as he smiled at me, I laid down not expecting to fall asleep but I did and it wasn't until my alarm went off waking me up in the morning I seriously thought it was all a dream, until I saw Alec sitting on the floor near my window I gave a smile, he didn't say anything as I left for the bathroom. I headed downstairs and I ate what I needed to half way through Alec joined me and I didn't mind his company.

"So why is Aro so interested in my life?" I asked as I washed what I needed to. Alec sighed but sat down watching me.

"He is your ancestor. No one outside of a small circle around Aro know of this, he wasn't as young as many are when changed. He was changed by accident, when Aro was changed he had a young family, left five children and a wife. Aro needed someone close to him so he changed his younger sister not long after Marcus had been changed. Didyme was Marcus's mate. It was after he changed his sister he found his second gift, he could see his blood related families' lives. He watched over them, he saved his granddaughter from being beaten by her husband years later. He watched and as time went on he started to offer them the choice to be changed, he hid the fact he let his family know what he really was and allowed them to know of the choice he hadn't had. None every took him up on his offer and after a while he stopped showing up. He still watched them and he told those he trusted of what they were doing now, where they were and if they were happy and if something threatened them he would send one of us out to protect them." Alec said as I felt my jaw drop.

"It wasn't long after Carlisle left that Aro took up his diet, those close did as well, but to those who were more ruthless we kept up a mask of drinking from humans, making our eyes orange rather than red or gold. Soon Aro got sick of trying to hide his changed diet and he had plans to remove those who would try to kill him and those who joined him, but then you were born. Aro watched over you he could see your whole life. Every time you were in the ER Aro was worried he was constantly pacing until he knew you were fine. He realised you would end up having an accident that would kill you, Aro didn't want that and had decided that at the right time he would find you and give you the choice, remain human in which case a guard would be watching over you to make sure you stayed safe or be changed and either be free in the world or live in Volterra with him." Alec said as I turned it over in my head.

"Of course then your life changed when your mother met Phil. Aro was pleased when he realised you would find a mate and be happy, but it was short lived his happiness. He could see this would happened and had sent Carlisle a not about it to stop it, what Aro hadn't known was how Edward would react. Edward is so stubborn and had already decided it was for the best, when Aro realised that and how it would end for you, he sent me here to protect you and to help. Aro really wants to know why you believed his lies so easily." Alec said, he motioned for me to get everything I needed, and he opened the front door for me and locked it up.

"It makes no sense for him to love me, I am plain he is gorgeous and deserves to be with someone that can stand by his side the same beauty." I said, and saw Alec shake his head he sat in the passengers seat while I started my car.

"Isabella, you are anything but plain. Aro said you reminded him so much of his human mother he was shocked. Aro has a painting of his mother with his father, Didyme painted it just before she was changed. That painting is hung in the private hall that runs between Marcus and Aro's private quarters. No one but those he trust ever knows of it, or even gets to see that area." Alec said as he smiled at me and I smiled back blushing at the compliment.

"You aren't plain, I have seen thousands of Vampire, and humans and yet no one I have seen has the same beauty you have. You are kind and selfless, you forgive and love fiercely and that is an inner beauty that many do not possess. Edward might have told you or not I'm not sure but a Vampire only ever has one mate, and they will love that mate forever they will never love another as they love their mate." Alec said as he looked out the window, I was half way to school when he motioned for me to stop so I pulled over.

"Now, I shall follow you from the trees so no one can see me." Alec said as he got out and he quickly disappeared into the forest next to the truck, I continued onto school and thought over what he had said about mates. Edward said I was his mate, vampires only have one which meant he would love me forever. I stopped at the thrift way first putting in my photos, and then headed to school, I saw Alec at the edge of the forest near the school and gave a small wave, he waved back before he left my sight. I headed into school and saw how distant Edward was and I felt a thread of fear race down my spine. I already knew what happens next but the wait was the worst part.


	3. Chapter 3 Settling In

**A/N:** So thank you to everyone who has reviewed or followed/favorite the story or me. warm fuzzy feelings came when I read them. Anywho here is the next chapter. It will be Canon couples. I will be switching POVs no one get confused. Enjoy.

* * *

3 POV.

While Bella acted the best she could during her classes, Alec was very busy in Seattle. Alec had bought most of the things he thought were normal, another guard had turned up a few minutes before Alec was planning to leave Seattle, Alec had gotten grey contacts which looked strange over his golden eyes. But they worked well, the guard was Joseph someone Alec knew he could trust, he was one of the close guards to Aro. Joseph, had to buy a few things, on course and car was one of them. Joseph had all the paperwork they needed for the cover story which had come from Aro. Alec looked fifteen, which was fine but what he worried about was how Joseph would be around Charlie and Bella. Alec kept his thoughts in order, he still needed to work out who the soon to be wolf was and how he would get rid of him.

Aro had told him a little about Bella and knew that if she suspected it was him she wouldn't forgive him nor trust him. What he bought in Seattle was a phone for her, if Alec was fighting and needed help Bella needed the number to the other guards that would be around for her safety. It wasn't long before Alec and Joseph were on their way to Forks, and to Charlie's house. They stopped before they entered the town and hiding their car they ran off to hunt, keeping a wide birth from any humans in the area. When they were full, they headed back to the car and made their way to the house. Alec smiled when he saw Bella's truck was home, Charlie's cruiser wasn't and Alec hoped he was in time to help Bella. He motioned for Joseph to stay in the car, he hurried into the forest and hid when he found both Bella and Edward, he was just in time. Bella wasn't trying to go with Edward, and he could see the tears falling, he momentarily took Edward's sense away as he hurried down to Bella, He explained what he'd done to Edward, and Bella dried her eyes and smiled at the vampire who was helping her, he reminded her it was all lies and warned her not to call Edward out on it.

When Bella had composed herself Alec disappeared from sight and allowed Edward his senses back. Edward shocked at Bella's calmness, left before Bella tried to follow him Alec was there to comfort her, calming her down and with a sigh knew it would be hard, she walked out of the forest mentally calling Edward every name in the book. While telling Bella stories of some of the sillier things he had done in Volterra, from trying to drive through the streets at night with no one teaching him, to the time he had been dared to drink alcohol. Bella laughed despite herself and greeted Joseph with a wave. Bella let them into the house and got them to sit down on the couch in the living room, and brought in three glasses knowing it was only her that would be drinking or eating for that matter.

"How are you going to deal with eating? Edward told me it's hard to keep down." Bella said with a slight grimace at Edward's name, Alec cursed him again in his mind before he sighed as he looked at Bella.

"Either I will eat it and then later expel it or I shall make it look like I am eating depending on if I can hide it." Alec said as he smiled, Bella gave a nod and decided with a grin.

"I'll sit next to you, when I can that way you can hid the food, in something on your lap." Bella said and Alec smiled glad he didn't have to try to eat very much. It wasn't long before Charlie came home, he gave a quick smile at Bella, and sat down in his usual armchair.

"Mr Swan, I'm Jace Smitty. This is Alec Garrison, your second cousin. Alec has a Godfather over in Italy, who's trying to adopt him but until the international paper work goes through Alec hasn't got anywhere to stay. I know it seems like a shock, but it shouldn't take long. Alec is familiar with his godfather since his godfather was his father's best friend. I have all the paperwork I need you to sign, and all the contact information you might need, as well as Alec's transcripts and old reports if the school needs them." Joseph said and Charlie just nodded, glad that Alec would be cared for, Bella hid her face to not give away the cover story.

"Right, it's good to meet you Alec. Sorry about your parents." Charlie said as he gave Alec a slight pat on the back which Alec returned weakly. Charlie filled everything in and left Alec's school stuff on the coffee table, Bella headed into the kitchen to make dinner, and hid a grin when she realized that Joseph might end up having to stay for dinner. Alec came in not long after and pulled a face at the smell.

"Human food isn't appealing to you." Bella said more than questioned, she already knew but Alec just shrugged.

"Not in the least. With the cover story in place you do realize I will act more like a big brother to you." Alec asked as he looked at Bella, he was always the older twin it was something he was used to. Although Jane and him weren't close twins, for the simple reason they weren't really twins. Alec was born in May while Jane was born in December of the same year, although Jane was early. Through the fuzzy human memories Alec remembered how worried his parents were with Jane, he had a few memories of growing up with Jane, she had always been harsh, rude and later awful. Their parents had been accused of being witches and had burned at the stakes, the night before they were taken they had left him and Jane with a friend in another village.

It was just over a year when Jane was accused, and Alec being the older sibling tried to protect Jane which landed him being accused as well, they were tied together at the stakes when Aro had saved them, but they had bad burns from the fire and had to be changed quickly, Aro had changed Alec while Caius had changed Jane. Jane had been changed hating the people of the village, and after the change it had turned her to hating all humans. While Alec had been trying to ignore the burning, he didn't hate humans, Jane had always gotten herself into trouble and he was always trying to get her out of it, he ended up disliking his sister. Which was why he was swayed by Aro not long after his change, he knew his sister had died the day they were burning at the stakes. Instead a truly evil creature had come out, only Aro knew his real feelings towards his sister.

Alec was brought back to the present when he felt Bella tap him on the arm.

"Sorry, lost in thought." Alec had said and Bella just smiled at him, she knew getting lost in thought.

"I don't mind you acting like a big brother. It wouldn't look strange, because it could come out your protective of what family you have left after the death of your 'parents'." Bella said as she headed out to get Charlie. Alec heard Charlie offer Joseph to stay for dinner. Joseph declined and said his wife was waiting for him at home, Charlie had walked Joseph out while Bella, put the plates on the table and sat down next to Alec, she handed him a small plastic bag which he hid on his lap, under a napkin. Charlie came back in and they ate in silence, not once did Charlie noticed Alec wasn't really eating. After dinner Bella washed up while Charlie grabbed the blankets and such for Alec. Alec followed Charlie into the living room and sat down to watch the sport. Alec was fascinated and allowed Charlie to explain the game to him. Bella did her homework before heading to bed and it wasn't much longer before Charlie said goodnight, Alec pretended to get ready for bed, he set out his blankets and pillow, changed into the pajamas he had bought that day. And laid down, and shut his eyes breathing slowly like he noticed was a normal sleeping pattern for humans. He knew Charlie had come down to check on him.

During the night Alec had read a few books he had bought the day before and as it started to become morning he slipped back into his 'bed' and pretended to be sleeping when he heard Charlie waking up. He 'woke up' while Charlie was making his morning coffee, Alec put in the contacts he had needed to make his eyes the correct color before he went to the kitchen to say good morning he mad his tread audible to Charlie. It was a quiet morning, and Charlie had told him about signing him up for school that day and that he should head up and get ready. Alec headed up, he quietly knocked on Bella's door and woke her up, she grumbled a bit making Alec laugh but got up. Bella hurried in getting ready and showed Alec where the towels were, and left him to get ready. Once he was done he headed back downstairs and pretended to have breakfast. Bella left for school and Charlie took Alec a few minutes after. For Alec it was the longest trip he had even taken in a car other than when he was with Bella the day before.

It was in the front office that Alec, ignored most of what was going on, instead he used his super hearing to hear what was going on with Bella. Mrs Cope was surprised of the transcripts she had been given by Charlie and hurried to see if she could get Alec into classes right away. Alec was given the same schedule as Bella, since his grades had shown he was put into junior level classes. Charlie left Alec to head to work, and Mrs Cope gave him all he needed. Alec headed to his first class, he just followed the most freshest scent of Bella's, he knocked on the door making the teacher stop the lecture they were giving and Alec handed everything over. The only spare seat was next to Bella and he sat down. The first class was boring and it wasn't until they were in Calculus that Alec had speak in front of the class.

"I'm Alec, I moved in with my cousin Chief Swan and my second cousin Bella. Both my parents were killed in a plane crash moths ago and my godfather is trying to adopt me, he lives in Italy." Alec said as he told the minim of the cover story. He headed to his seat and sighed as class continued on, it wasn't until lunch, that he noticed the whispers and stares. Bella walked with him, as they got in line, she shook her head when he went to get a tray. Alec followed as they sat down with Bella's friends. It wasn't long before Alec got annoyed with the way many of the boys treated Bella, or the fact that two of the girls were flirting with him. It was half way through lunch before Alec tensed as someone mentioned Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

"So Bella, I heard the Cullen's left town and Edward dumped you." Lauren had said Alec remembered her name from when she tried to flirt with him, he felt a growl building and pretended to cough to hid it.

"Edward didn't dump her, I was there. He's trying the long distance relationship with my cousin, he didn't want to leave." Alec said as coolly as he could without bringing to much attention to himself. He gently nudged Bella with his elbow before giving her a slight grin and a raised eyebrow.

"They left town, Dr Cullen got offered a really good position and decided to take it. Alice and Edward didn't want to go, but they had to. Edward was asking yesterday before they left if I wanted to try the long distance thing with him. He told me he wanted to but he understood if I didn't want to, if I wanted to move on. Really silly of him, to worry but then again he only wants me to be Happy." Bella said and saw Alec grinning, Bella kept repeating what Alec had told her, that Edward would return.

The bell went a few minutes after Bella had finished talking and Alec followed as Bella headed to their next class. Everything was going fine until the last class they had which was gym, someone had tripped and cut themselves, it was only a couple of drops of blood but it was enough for Alec to tense, what shocked him was that Bella looked like she was going to pass out, he got the coach to allow him to take Bella to the nurse, when he was out of the gym he took a deep breath and watched as Bella's color returned.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Alec asked shocked, Bella shook her head it really confused Alec.

"The smell makes me sick, comical since I wish to be a vampire." Bella said and Alec laughed.

"I wonder what it would mean for you as a vampire. You might not have to worry about being around humans." Alec said as he walked with Bella to her truck, they headed back to the house and it became a routine.

Two months passed in the same fashion, Alec became friends with Bella. He found her strange, weird and entertaining. Alec became Bella's new best friend, she found his stories funny, made her laugh and reminded her when she got down over Edward's leaving that he would be back. Bella knew that Alec planned to give Edward a hard time for leaving her, it was as he told her before he treated her like a younger sister and technically he was older than her but physically he was younger. Charlie had Billy and Jacob over a few times during that time, and Alec knew Jacob was the one he had to get rid of. Billy was suspicious of Alec, and Bella had told him of how he had tried to warn Bella away from Edward.

It was during a time when Charlie had gone to La Push to visit Billy and Jacob, he had taken Bella and Alec with him. It was while there he met Leah, he had found his mate. He told Bella and soon the three of them were hanging out together. Leah at first was unsure of both Bella and Alec's friendship but as time passed everything settled down. Alec had told Aro, Aro gave him his blessing as had Bella. It was during one of their times with Leah, that Alec smelt the wolves. He worried about both Bella and Leah. He told Bella what was happening and told her to keep Leah busy while he made sure they were safe, Bella listened. She got Leah to take her to the middle of La Push where the shops were, while Alec found where the wolves were.

That was the night Jacob Black was killed. Alec had made it look like an accident, Jacob wasn't the only one to die that night, there was another wolf there when Alec came on the scene. Paul was also killed that night, Alec being careful not to get any blood on him he ripped, Jacob up making it look like an animal attack, while he buried Paul. Alec had hurried back to find Bella and Leah, he was more calm when he saw they were unhurt. Leah had been invited to a sleepover at Charlie's so the three of them headed to Charlie's this was the night Alec told Leah what he truly was.

Bella was there and calmly helped Leah understand, Leah thrilled to know her love wouldn't be rejected again asked when she could be changed. That night was the night a hiker went missing, soon there were others and it was then Alec called in the rest of his guards. They searched and found Laurent, he was brought to Alec and he had given the vampire two options, to go back to his mate and commit to the vegetarian lifestyle or die. Laurent headed back to Denali and it was that night Alec had rung Aro.

"A vampire hunting Bella?" Aro had asked rage was clear in his tone, Alec worried he would come to protect Bella cause a huge stir in the vampire world.

"Yes, it seems Edward killed her mate, and she thinks it's better if she kills his. An Eye for an Eye." Alec said using the quote Laurent had used. Aro hissed, he sent a few more of the trusted guards over. Alec told Bella, she had shown him her bite and Alec was impressed with Edward for a while. Leah spent most of her time over at Charlie's house with Alec, and the day Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack, Alec had held Leah while she cried. It was that afternoon the three of the had left Forks, Leah had left a note for her family while Bella had left a note for Charlie. Alec had simply had Joseph call Charlie saying the adoption papers had gone through, and that his godfather had come to pick him up. Leah had said she wanted to be changed soon, she was a few years older than Alec physically already and didn't want to be much older, the irony of what they were talking about had made Bella laugh, and when she explained Alec had told her she would be eighteen forever.

They landed in Italy early in the morning, and with a exorbitant grin Alec got into a car Aro had left for him at the airport.

* * *

A/N: only review if you want to. There is no beta for this story if interested pm me. ETF.


	4. Chapter 4 True or False?

**A/N:** So you lucky readers what have stuck around for now get a chapter with two point of views in it. Shocked, yeah so was I when I switched half way through. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or Favorited this story/me or both. Anyway on with the story, shocks insured.

* * *

Aro POV.

I paced, I had told Alec there was no time left, he had to bring Bella to Italy for her safety. I told him to leave the guard there, they had gotten their instructions minutes ago, find the red headed Victoria and make her ashes. Alec had asked of his mate, I told him to bring her with him. I wondered what she was like. I was at the entrance of the castle when I saw Alec pull up, I opened the door and smiled when I saw Bella. Alec opened Leah's door, he had told me all he could of his mate, I was thrilled for him. Just days ago, Jane had been killed. Alec already knew and wasn't bothered by it, they hadn't been close. Everyone had been told she had been killed by a nomad that had the power to block all attacks. Of course Caius sent out some of his guard to look for the nomad. It wasn't far from the castle that some of my guard killed them. Caius didn't know yet, since he had told them not to come back unless they had found the vampire and turned it to ashes.

"Dearest Bella, I am so glad to meet you finally." I said softly as she looked at me, she stepped back as she noticed my eyes, but calmed her heart down, when she noticed that Alec was relaxed.

"I'm sorry dear if I gave you a fright with my eyes. I'm Aro. We must get inside, and bring you straight to my quarters, before someone wonders who you are." I said as Alec gave a nod Bella nodded and I smiled at the dark skinned girl Alec was with. As we headed into the castle and to my private quarters I spoke to them.

"You must be Leah, Alec has told me so much about you. I'm sorry of your father, I do believe it was a vampire's doing, they will pay. I will make sure of it, Bella I know it must be so strange being here. Sulpicia is eager to meet you." I said again as I smiled and opened the door to my private areas. Sulpicia was sitting on the couch there smiling as she saw us enter. She stood up and headed right for Bella.

"You are Bella, it's lovely to meet you dear. I haven't meet many of Aro's blood related family, Didyme was a great friend to me before she was kidnapped. Marcus and Aro came up with the cover story she was killed by Caius for power and controlling reasons." she said as she hugged Bella, before smiling at Alec and giving Leah a hug as well.  
"It's nice to meet you as well, are all the stories about the Volturi just cover stories?" Bella asked as she looked around, she seemed a little out of her depth as did Leah.  
"We will all sit down, and explain." I said as we all sat down, Alec had shut and locked the door before sitting down as well.

"Right, well most of the stories are covers. We'll started at the beginning, no one really knows where Aro met me, except those we trust. I am his wife even when we were both human, I became sick not long after Aro had disappeared and my sister had taken our children to look after them. It was the black plague after all, this was a few centuries before it was written in the history books, it started in small villages. I caught it and I knew I was dying, our children were mostly grown by then My sister took them in and looked after the younger ones. It was a few days after they were gone that Aro found me, he knew I was dying. So he changed me, when I woke he told me I could no long be around our children and we ran away during the night. We burnt down the house before we left to make look like I had died in there, since those who were infected were burnt to keep it from spreading it wasn't out of place. It wasn't long before I found Didyme, she had caught it as well. I brought her back for Aro to change and he did, she found Marcus then. Aro had already changed him when she met him." Sulpicia said as she gave a sigh, she never had gotten over the fact we had to leave our children for them to be safe. It gave us great comfort when we realized my second gift.

"It wasn't long after Didyme was changed that Aro found his second power, although it isn't just his power, Didyme had to be touching Aro for it to work. The fact he can still see is why we know Didyme isn't dead. Of course the power got stronger to the point where they only needed to be within a hundred miles of each other for it to work. It gets stronger as time passes so for now Didyme could be anywhere in the world. Of course as time passed, stories started to pass about vampires exposing themselves and getting killed, at times Aro would go out and kill the vampires before they could expose us and it wasn't long before we became the ruling coven. The Romanians had been ruling before us and Caius had burnt down their castles killing most of there coven until there were only two left. They vowed to return the favour, it wasn't long after that Didyme was taken, and the security tightened around us. We came up with a cover story to make other fear us, then as time went on things calmed." Sulpicia said as she sigh, I smiled at her and took over.

"Of course, it wasn't long before vampires began changing children. By then exposer was becoming a very close possibility and once again Marcus and I went through cleaning up and keeping us hidden. It was then the Volturi got the dangerous reputation, we politely ask for the children and if the covens refused we punished them. Most times it was okay and the covens gave them up, they survived it was only when they repeated it later did they also became ashes. It wasn't long until they would fight over these immortal children and soon we destroyed some of the oldest covens around the world. We studied two of these children here from a coven that had died trying to protect them, it was here after we saw how much destruction they caused that we banned them. It was hard to kill them, it hurt Sulpicia and I the most because we could have been killing are own grandchild and not know it. We had peace again only having to deal with a few law breakers." I said as I sighed and looked at the clock it was almost lunch time for the humans.

"A while later, the idea of newborn armies came along. It got bad at the time it almost exposed us again, we were cleaning up the messes for almost a year, and then later one we had to do it again in the south during your civil war. After that it was only when the laws were broken would we do anything. Then I saw you my dear, and knew you would start a new era. Of course every time you got hurt we worried, if it could happened we would have gotten grey hairs from you. Then I saw the silly mistake your mate would make and tried to stop it, only he had already decided and forced his family to follow through with it for him. It was then I asked Alec to go and look after you. Now you know of my powers and Alec's. Sulpicia has a power to make untrue visions real, we are going to have Alice get a vision of you here. Now don't fret, nothing will actually happen to you. I'm hoping it would be enough to have the Cullens come here. Carlisle should receive a message from me shortly, after Alice gets her vision. Carlisle knows of my second power and knows my true side, but has been told to not tell anyone about it." I said as I saw Bella and Leah take it all in.

"Just how many times has Bella been to the ER?" Leah asked mildly curious as she looked at us and Sulpicia smiled.  
"Over two hundred times. It was the last time she was in there because of a vampire attack, I had been after that vampire for months before it happened but he slipped through and still Bella got hurt. For that I am so sorry my dear." I said as I turned to Bella, and she just shook her head and showed us her scar.  
"It was very brave of Edward to do what he did, I know you don't think so but had he not you wouldn't be able to have your child with him, which will bring you both so much happiness." I said as she blushed, Sulpicia got up and hugged Bella again. Bella returned the hug and I saw my wife smile.

"Now, I know Alec you wish to marry your mate. We'll do it right now, with the trusted ones here with you." I said as Leah smiled, I got up and walked out of the room, smiling to myself glad to know things would turn out for the better. I found the ten other trusted guards, that were friends with Alec, they followed me. We entered, and Sulpicia had gotten her wedding dress and given it to Leah, it fit perfectly and I knew Sulpicia had made it so. I started the ceremony, I allowed Alec and Leah to say their vows, and smiled sweetly when Bella began to cry. Leah joined soon after, with the ceremony done, Alec carried Leah through the private rooms until he was in his secret room within my private quarters. It was a room I had given him that no one else but the trusted guards knew about, they also had a room here. I knew Alec had talked to Leah about children and how it could only happen while she was human.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~W.O.F~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella POV.

The wedding was beautiful and I couldn't help but cry as had Leah. Although Alec couldn't leave the castle they had their honeymoon in a special area of Aro's private rooms. I kept up with my education only this time I was being taught by some that had lived through the history, the discoveries and sometimes even the been the inventors themselves. Everything was easy, I had signed up for online schooling while I was here, it could be for a few weeks or even months. I didn't care, Aro and Sulpicia acted like parents towards me and it was great different but great. It was the third day when Sulpicia had told me about how the Cullens were on their way. She had explained it more fully to me, since Alec and Leah were otherwise busy.

"They think Victoria has come to us complaining about you knowing and that it was the Cullen's fault. Alice has seen we have you here, and that was it. I know she will be worried, although Carlisle knows nothing can happen to you with Aro and I here. Aro would have been here but there is a lead on Didyme's kidnapping." Sulpicia had told me and I gave a nod, even though I hadn't met her I missed her, the way she was always spoken about made me feel like I ad missed a great person. I spent time with Marcus, he told me so much about her and about what it felt like to him all the time she was gone. It had made my heart clench knowing Edward would be feeling something similar. It was later that day, Marcus had told me; they were here. They were brought to Aro's rooms, I was kept in the living room, while Aro and Marcus took Edward aside in the library to talk. The rest of the Cullens were with Sulpicia and a few of the guards in the other lounge room. Alec and Leah were with me, and Leah happy as she told me of her hoping of a baby.

"Alec told me that if everything goes to what Aro hopes will happen that we can go see my family again in a few months, once I have my bloodlust under control." Leah said as she smiled and looked at me, sadness and anger that had once been on her face was gone instead she was a happy and carefree person.  
"That's great news, if it happens then your baby and mine can play together. I can't wait to see Edward, and the rest of them. When we go back to Forks, maybe I can asked Aro if you both can come. It would be nice to have someone else on the inside to talk to every now again." I said as I saw Leah smile and nod, she gave me a hug and I hugged her back. The doors opened and I saw Aro, Marcus, Sulpicia and the Cullens come into the room, Leah let go as I let go and I ran to Edward, throwing myself into his arms.

"I missed you so much. Alec took me what was really happening before your tried to leave." I said as I saw the other Cullen's looked shocked as Edward stared into my eyes, he looked like he would be crying if he could.  
"I am so sorry Bella, please forgive me. Aro told me everything and I am so sorry I left." Edward said as he sobbed, and I hugged him back.  
"I forgive you, I know you only did it to try and protect me. Instead of doing what you think is right talk to me and allow me some input if it involves me." I said as I saw him nod his head and I was thrilled.

Aro motioned for everyone to sit down, Leah sat on Alec's lap, while I sat on Edward's everyone else sat down the couples together.  
"Right Edward, Alec, Leah, Bella, Marcus, Sulpicia and Carlisle already know what I am about to tell you all. I know this will shock everyone but it will all be explained." Aro said before he went over the history and the truth of what really was going on. It was while Aro was talking that some of the trusted guards left, I had a feeling of what was going on and hoped it was right. It was moments later they came back, they seemed happier and it was slightly shocking to see all the golden eyes entering the room.

Everyone was quiet after Aro finished telling the truth to us, and it wasn't long before they noticed the guards with golden eyes.  
"Carlisle, you showed me another way and one I wanted to stick to. It was only Caius that was against it, and so we had to hide it and still drink human blood, to protect everything we needed to do. The guards that I trusted joined my new diet, and soon plans were put together to make sure we didn't have to hide. Right now we no longer have to hide, Caius has been destroyed as have his guards, anyone who acted as maliciously as he has done in all the time I have known him." Aro said shocking Carlisle as well as a few of the Cullens.

"I am glad to have encouraged such a change around here. I'm honoured you call me a friend as I call you mine." Carlisle said as he smiled and he and Aro shook hands, it was really interesting to see how happy both men were.  
"Aro, what of the lead for Didyme?" I asked softly and knowing everyone would hear me anyway, and I heard him sigh.  
"It was another false lead. I wish I knew what had really happened, as I know Marcus is the same." Aro said as looked around, Alice stepped forward and gave a slight smile.  
"I can see if I can find anything, if you have a picture of her I might be able to see something." Alice said, and Marcus hurried out of the room and returned with a photo in his hand. Alice looked at it before staring blankly at the wall, she seemed gone for a long while slowly Alice blinked her way back to the room and asked for a piece of paper and a pencil.

Sulpicia hurried to get them as she handed them over, Alice quickly started to draw the details as much as she could get, which for her was everything. She turned the page over and continued drawing, and Sulpicia was getting more paper for Alice, she had put it down when Alice reach for another page, she continued drawing, many pages back and front until she stopped, she put them all together and it showed a strange looking house if it could be called that, when they turned them all over the vampire from the picture was there in the room, eyes black as she seemed unable to move. Everyone gasped, Leah flipped the pages back over and tilted her head to the side.

"It reminds me of the huts my people used a long time ago, there are drawings of something similar to this in my people's history. But the forest around it doesn't look right." Leah said as Aro and Marcus looked at her surprised, it wasn't until Edward froze that I looked at him.  
"I was in Brazil, some of the Amazon looks like this I didn't see a hut like that but then again I was trying to track Victoria and not look at the scenery." Edward said as he growled Victoria's name, no one said anything for a minute and then everything was chaos.  
"Right, Marcus, Sulpicia and I will head down to the Amazon along with some of the guards we'll search down there, while Alec and Leah go with the Cullen and Bella back home. Some of the guards are still in Forks trying to find the red head. We'll leave a few of the guards here to protect the place. The rest will be finding the Romanians and making sure they won't be trouble." Aro said as everyone listened, we smiled and soon everyone was moving in and out of the rooms, I hugged Sulpicia, Aro and Marcus and wished them well before hugging Esme, Alice, Carlisle and Emmett. I gave a smile to Rosalie and Jasper.

"You know it's probably Jasper's power that makes it hard for him to stick to the animal blood diet. I mean he feels what the others feel all the time right so if they are hungry then wouldn't he feel that as well." Leah asked as we headed to the airport. Everyone turned to look at Leah as she smiled, and soon everyone was talking about it."I think Leah is right. I wonder why none of you have thought of it before now." Alec said as he smiled at his wife.  
"Who is going to be your 'godfather' when we return to Forks, to keep the story. Leah what will you do while your fifteen year old husband is in school?" I asked as I looked at them and smiled, Alec sighed and Leah pouted."I forgot about that, hmm... One of the guards can act as my 'godfather' Since I am considered a high rank they will have to listen to me." Alec said as he grinned and we laughed.

"Leah can spend time with me, I don't mind the company." Esme said as she smiled and I saw Leah smiled back.  
"That sounds great. I don't want to go back to the reservation, for a while so it would be great to spend sometime with someone who I don't have to hid anything from. I don't know how Bella can cope." Leah said as she smiled and I stuck my tongue out. Making everyone laugh.

"I had Alice, and now you as well. I'll cope just fine, plus I have the big brothers over there ready to help out." I said as I pointed to Alec, Emmett and Jasper. They each smiled at me and I laughed. Rosalie spoke as she looked out the plane window.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't nicer to you Bella." Rosalie said to me and I turned to look at her and smiled."I know, you were worried about your family and wanted to protect them." I said as I saw shock cross her face and she smiled at me."Call me Rose. I don't trust easily, because of how I came to be this. Leah might understand my trust issues, I heard what happened to you with Sam." Rosalie said as she turned from me to Leah and Leah gave a nod.

"I can understand, when Bella and Alec first started asking me to hang out I wasn't sure of them, it wasn't until a while later and Alec had told me the truth about what he was and Bella had told me about what happened with her, that I realized they really cared." Leah said as she smiled and I smiled back. The plane landed and we all headed back to Forks. Alec had rung Aro and asked if I could tell me dad the truth, Aro had said it would be fine as long as he didn't tell someone else. So everyone headed to Charlie's house. I made a nice dinner, that only Leah didn't comment on the smell of. I teased Alec about making him sit next to Charlie and he shut up fast. In fact all the vampires did, and Leah high-fived me. We laughed before we set everything up. Charlie came home half way through and was shocked by everyone in his living room.

* * *

A/N: next chapter will be up very soon. E.T.F


	5. Chapter 5, Homeward way we come

**A/N: **Hey everyone so, since where I am in the world it's valentines day, here is you happy Valentines day gift. I seriously hope you enjoy this chapter, if you think of anything you might like to see in this story let me know and I'll see if I can work my writing magic (joking, I'm not that good) and try to get it to fit into the story. anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

3 POV.

Charlie had sat down in his normal chair, slightly uncomfortable at how many people were smiling at him, he felt suspicious as if they were all guilty of something. Bella and Leah were looking at each other, and Alec seemed to be smiling as well. Bella cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her, it made her blush but she shook it off.

"Dad, there is something you should know. Please keep calm, it's a lot to handle." Bella said as she took a deep breath, everyone in the room that wasn't human allowed a larger space to be between them and the Chief. Charlie gave a nod of his head as he watched everyone he noticed the distance and didn't think much of it.

"Right, well. Dad you don't live in the world you thought you did." Bella said as she paused a bit, worried about her father's health she knew he wasn't much younger than Harry.

"Bells spit it out." Charlie said as he looked at his daughter, Bella have a nod as she breathed again.

"Okay, here goes. Dad in this room there are only three of us that are human. No one will hurt you, don't be afraid." Bella said as she watched her father's face pale slightly as he looked around them, he raised his eyebrows at his daughter, Bella looked at Carlisle begging him with her eyes for him to continue one for her.

"Charlie, Bella is right. You, Leah and her are the only humans in this room. No one will hurt you, we beg of you not to tell anyone else. My family and I are vampires, as are the others in this room. None of us drink from humans instead we hunt animals." Carlisle said as he stopped to look at Charlie, he looked around and blinked, he suddenly started laughing long and hard. Everyone turned to Edward who was also trying not to laugh. Jasper was pushing out as much calm as he could but Charlie's laughter and Edward's enjoyment were becoming harder to resist, before he could lose it Bella sat down next to her father, suddenly worried of his health.

"Right, and I'm the king of England. Seriously what is going on." Charlie asked as he calmed down, and everyone once again looked from Edward to Charlie.

"Charlie, he was being serious. I know it's hard to except, god only knows I acted the same way when Alec told me. None of us are crazy. In fact your very lucky as is Bella. You both have one heck of a guardian Vampire watching over you." Leah said as she smiled and Bella smiled back it was true Aro really was one interesting guardian vampire. Charlie's laughter died down fast as he listened to Leah and he looked at her he paled slightly.

"This is true, what do you mean of a guardian vampire?" Charlie asked and Leah looked at Bella who looked at Edward, who looked at Carlisle who looked at Alec. Alec sighed and shook it off.

"The leader of the vampires is an ancestor of yours he has two powers one is to read everything you have ever had, while his second is to see his blood related families' future. Every time Bella was in the ER he was worried about her, before that he was happy when you married and was saddened when Renee left, but he knew you would find someone to be happy with but it would be a while before it would happen. Centuries ago he would visit his family members and offer them the choice to live a human life or be changed into a vampire, but as time went on and vampires were becoming stuff for myths he stopped asking, since many didn't believe him or accept. When he saw Bella's future, he decided to offer her the choice, knowing left on her own she would end up having an accident that would kill her." Alec said as he spoke calmly as he could he was nervous as was everyone else.

The rest of the night Charlie asked questions which were answered truthfully, including just how many times had they killed humans. After first it was nerve racking for the vampires to tell the chief of police just how many times they had murdered someone, when Edward had explained what he had done everyone was shocked when Charlie had told him that although they did deserve it, that he should have stuck to what Carlisle had taught him, although he spoke for every law officer out there and thanking Edward for the small 'justice' service he had done at one time. Charlie asked more questions and Bella had laughed and said it was what made him a good cop, interrogation skills were needed to be the chief of police even in Forks. Charlie had grumbled a bit at the comment before just shaking it off. Charlie said no one should tell Renee, and everyone agreed on that. The humans went to bed while the vampire either returned to the Cullen's house , hunted or watched Bella sleep (Edward) or Leah (Alec).

The next morning Charlie woke to Esme in his kitchen cooking breakfast, Emmett and Jasper were in the living room watching some sport channel on TV, while Carlisle was at the Hospital getting his old job back, Alec was with Leah, and Rosalie was looking at Bella's truck, Edward was with Bella. Charlie read the newspaper, and smiled knowing Bella would be safe no matter what. It was when Leah came into the house in a bad mood did everyone turned to find out what happened.

"Sam found me, ordered me back to the reservation since you are back. When I said no, he demanded to know why and so I told him I was married. He laughed at me and said there was no way I could be married, since it took longer for a marriage licence to come through. I had the wedding certificate with me cause I was hoping to go to a frame shop to frame it, I showed it to him and he said it had to be fake. I told him it wasn't, he then tried to drag me to go with him. One of the guards that are patrolling the forest for the red head saw us and he knew who I was. Told Sam to unhand me, Sam did only to turn to a wolf and try to kill the vampire. I left if he died or not I don't know. He just got me so mad, treating me like that I can't believe I used to think myself in love with him." Leah said as she huffed out before sitting down on the couch between Emmett and Jasper, Alec came rushing into the house moments later and visibly relaxed when he saw Leah sitting there.

"You disappeared, what happened. Are you okay?" Alec asked as he kneeled in front of Leah and Leah sighed before giving a nod of her head and Alec relaxed knowing she wasn't hurt.

"I ran into Sam and he tried to force me back to the reservation. One of the guards found me and he tried to fight him, I left and headed here knowing you would come by sooner or later." Leah said as Alec growled at the mention of Sam. There was a knock at the door as everyone froze to look at it, Bella and Edward had come down when Leah was repeating the story for Alec. Charlie got up and opened the door.

"Billy, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked since Charlie knew the truth he was angry with his friend from keeping something from him, what annoyed him was the fact there were two young boys from the reservation with him, both looked large and Charlie realised they were shifters.

"I came to visit a friend. Can we come in?" Billy asked, Charlie shrugged before letting them in. The younger boys stopped when they noticed the amount of vampires in the house, they started shaking and it was Bella that shocked them all.

"If your going to shift then go outside, I like how this house for now and don't want to have it needing repairs." She said as she watched the boys freeze Alec, Emmett and even Jasper raised their hands for Bella to high-five which she did. Grinning with them. Leah had tensed as she glared at one of the boys with Billy and it wasn't long before the boy noticed Leah.

"Leah, what are you doing here. Your in danger, you should be in La Push with your family, where we can protect you." he said and Leah glared even colder, Edward passed her something as she got up and smack the wooden baseball bat right on his head.

"The only one that needs to go back to the reservation is you, Sam. I'm with my husband, our friends and a relatives of one of our leaders." Leah said as Alec pulled her away from Sam, his glare made Sam flinch while Billy looked around the room.

"Leah, your father would be turn in his grave if he could see you." Billy said as he shook his head, this time it wasn't only Alec who hissed at the natives.

"My father approved of Alec, Billy so don't tell me what he might or might not do. I remember the stories I grew up with, the wolves who would protect the tribe, from the red eyed vampires well guess what none of them have red eyes, I know of the treaty between the Cullens and you. I remember the stories of the wolves who found the one they will love forever. Vampires have the same thing ONE mate forever. I'll give you the couples: Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, Alec and I. Yes that's right my husband is a vampire and I am his mate. You hurt anyone where and they will fight as a family would to protect each other. Most in the room are older than you, Carlisle lived through the first settlement of America, Jasper fought in the civil war, Edward was dying of the Spanish influenza, Esme lived through the first world war, Rosalie lived through the great depression as had Emmett. Alice lived through the same time as Edward, and guess what Alec lived through the time when people were burned at the stakes accused of witchcraft." Leah said as she huffed angrily no one had seen her this angry since Sam had broken up with her and dated Emily.

"You know Billy, Alec is my husband, I love him so much. More than I ever loved Sam. The leader who changed Alec is the ancestor of Charlie and Bella, he watches over his family has done since he was changed which was over a Millennia ago. I met him when we were in Italy, he was the one who married us and he has accepted me into his family. His wife is one of the most warm people I know she treats Alec and I like her children. When we were over there I met one of the other leaders his mate has been missing for almost as long as Carlisle has been alive, he's a shell. There were only a few times I saw him that he was really there, when he talked of his mate, when ever she was mentioned or if there was a lead to her disappearance. Even when he watched Alec and I get married he was only half there. He told me Didyme had loved weddings and any celebration and will be upset when she learns she missed mine. He said we would have to have another one when she is found." Leah said as a few tear fell at sadness she felt for Marcus, everyone in the room did, Edward held Bella closer thinking he knew what Marcus was going through and felt.

Billy was stunned as was Sam and the other wolf, Sam stormed out before he left and the other wolf stayed he was clearly uncomfortable around so many vampires but he stayed with Billy.

"Billy as long as we have been friends I haven't felt so ashamed of it as I have in the last few moments when you attack Leah. I don't know if you tried to do something similar with Bella because she's with Edward but if you have I don't think we can be friends after this. I know you lost Jacob, and that Paul also went missing and we both know they are dead." Charlie said as he shook his head and the wolf wheeled Billy out of the Swan's home for what seemed like the last time. Billy was still in shock that the friendship that had lasted years had been ended first Harry had been killed and now Charlie didn't count him as a friend any longer. The mood inside the house was equally sombre, as Leah cried into Alec's shirt.

"Dad, I'm really sorry with what just happened with Billy." Bella said as she gave her father a hug, Charlie hugged her back and sighed.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I can't understand how Billy could act like that to Leah, then I remembered how he tried to get me to dislike the Cullens when they first moved here by telling me the tribe legends. I remember how strained it was between us for so long and then you came and he seemed to try even harder at first to get Jacob with you and then when he heard you'd been spending so much time with the Cullens he tried again to get me on his side. Then when the Cullens left he seemed so happy, except when Alec was around, it was like he was waiting for him to prove he was a vampire." Charlie said as he shook his head.

"Could we, tell a few people we trust in the town, or the whole town? You know allow you all to have some friends here and one place where you don't have to hide?" Leah asked as she looked around and everyone shrugged.

"What of the treaty?" Alec asked as he looked around and Bella shook her head.

"It's broken. Jacob told me of what the Cullens were after I had first moved here. Edward knows because I told him not long after." Bella said as she smiled and everyone laughed Edward just shrugged.

"Leah, why don't you ask Aro about your idea." Alice said as she jumped in place. Alec handed his phone over to his wife with a grin which she returned as she pressed the speed dial number. It wasn't long before Aro had picked up and Leah had told him of her idea, he seem hesitant at first but then decided it would be okay. Aro told the others to be careful and cautious when revealing the secret, he was going to set in some security measures just in case.

That day every enrolled 'teen' skipped school. Carlisle joked around with the family and talked Charlie into accepting a Cullen family credit card, as Alec had added a Volturi one to everyone as well. Edward had told Bella that she now couldn't refuse his gifts since she had more money than him. Bella had blushed but agreed. Charlie had laughed and said the place needed to either be remodelled to be bigger or he needed to buy a new house.

It was later that night after Bella had gone to bed that Edward had gone downstairs to talk to Charlie.

"Charlie, can I please talk to you?" Edward asked as he nervously looked at Charlie, he gave a nod and Edward sat down.

"Charlie as you heard I'm from a different time. In my time, I would have courted Bella, and only after I had your permission to do so. I know times have changed and yet I wanted to ask for your blessing and permission to ask Bella to marry me. I love more than anything in the world and would do anything to make her happy." Edward said as he held his breath waiting for Charlie's answer.

"Well, Edward I heard about part of your upbringing and although it's really Bella's choice I'll give it to you. My blessing is easy and since times have changed like you said you have my permission even though you don't need it. I just ask you look after her, I know you will because I think Aro would threaten you otherwise." Charlie said as he smiled, Edward stood up and gave Charlie a hug, before shaking his hand.

"Now, I know you watch my daughter sleep and as long as that's all you do up there you can continue. I know she didn't sleep very well while you were gone, in fact I think she used to come down here and talk with Alec half the night." Charlie said as Edward gave his promise and he headed back to Bella's room, where he hummed her lullaby.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If i use your ideas/suggestions, you'll not only get a shout out when I post the next chapter or the chapter I used your idea in you'll get a sneak peak into the next chapter as well as the chapter after as well.


	6. Chapter 6, Who's the oldest?

**A/N: **sorry it's been a little while since I have updated last week I was in hospital and then when I got out the pain killers they gave me made my mind a little foggy, anyway here is the next chapter let me know what you think, by either review or private message.

* * *

3 POV.

Bella woke up with Edward humming her lullaby, Leah was in the bathroom proving the term 'morning sickness' was a lie and it was more like 'all the time sickness' She might be excited to be pregnant but she was begging her baby to allow her to eat something and keep it down and for her to get some sleep. The night Leah got sick was the night Alec was out hunting, Edward was focusing mostly on Bella and hadn't noticed until after Bella had woken up. Bella ended up having to wait for the bathroom to be free before she could do her usual morning routine before heading down for breakfast. Leah was looking rather green again and it didn't help that Edward was cooking Bella breakfast and the aroma from the breakfast he had cooked perfectly had filled most of the house. Just as Leah was once again making a dash for the bathroom upstairs Alec had come in from the backyard.

It was while Bella was eating that Edward rang Carlisle and asked him if there was anything he could to do help Leah. In fact Bella was just leaving her dishes to dry on the drying rack when Carlisle walked in medical bag in hand. Alec was carrying Leah down the stairs which was a sight to see, and Bella although feeling bad for finding it funny tried to hide her laughter until she saw Leah laughing, she seemed better. Alec was shooed away from Leah as Edward took Bella's bag form her as they headed off for school Alec trailing behind, since he wanted to stay with Leah. Alec was sitting in the back of Bella's truck while Edward drove while Bella pouted. Rosalie had done some work on it so it could go faster not by much but it was an improvement, just as it didn't rumble at top volume either. It was a funny sight when they arrived at school Alice had driven her Yellow 911 turbo Porsche to school and many were drooling over it. Edward parked the truck next to it as they got out.

"Alice, I thought you said you weren't going to drive it in Forks." Edward said as he looked at the yellow car that stood right out like a neon sign.  
"Yeah, but that was before Aro gave us the okay to tell, you know what to people." Alice said as she flashed a smile and hurried into the school, the bell rang and they soon followed. Edward took his seat next to Bella again while Alec had to sit next to Jessica. Alec's wedding ring was on his right hand as many Europeans have their wedding rings. Although Jessica didn't notice the gold band on Alec's hand, instead kept flirting with him. Bella had sighed knowing it had to get annoying after a while. In a few classes Alec, Edward or Alice would correct the teacher and of course causing quite a stir. The stir was heightened when Bella seemed to clearly enjoying seeing them correct the teachers and they all had gotten detention after school, which none planned to attend although the school didn't know that. It was at lunch that the difference was clear for many to see, Edward, Alice and Alec didn't buy anything to eat, and yet they stood with Bella when she got her food.

Armed with food, they headed to the old 'Cullen' Table, only stopping to talk to Angela and Ben on their way. Alec asked if they wanted to join them instead of sitting with the group they currently did. Mike tried to hit on Bella right in front of Edward, which made Alice laugh so loud that half the cafeteria stopped talking to find out what was so funny. Alec nudged Bella and with a grin motioned for her to tell Mike she wasn't interested for the two hundredth time.

"Mike, I have given you no encouragement. I'm not interested in dating you. I'm happy with Edward." Bella said clearly and Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, Alice was clapping like she had just seen the best movie, and Alec high-fived her. They headed right for the table they were going to sit at, and slowly the normal chatter filled the cafeteria once again, Angela and Ben did end up joining Bella. It was during that time Alice got a vision which made her smile so wide both Angela and Ben wondered how it didn't crack her face in two. Edward seemed slightly amused as well, and soon he was sliding Bella onto his lap. Edward was playing with a strand of Bella's hair, while Alice was chatting with Angela offering a make over to someone she counted as a friend. Ben was chatting with Alec while Bella ate her food. It wasn't long until they heard footsteps getting closer to their table and Alec muttered an Italian curse. All at the table turned to see Mike heading towards them.

"Oh my, is he really that thick?" Alice asked as Edward gave a nod, while Bella huffed.  
"He thinks Bella is playing hard to get, teasing him by being with me." Edward said so everyone at the table heard him, Alec started laughing so hard Angela and Ben worried he would fall out of his chair, while Alice was looking exasperated and Bella was glaring. Bella kept thinking of ways she could show Mike she wasn't interested. Alice laughed as got vision after vision of what Bella might do, she kept shaking her head and Bella changed her mind, just when she was going to give up Alice gave a nod and Bella grinned widely.

Bella touched Edward's cheek making him turn towards her, she grinned as she kissed him, which quickly turned into a very heavy make out session in the middle of the cafeteria. Bella's hands moved to Edward's hair as she ran her fingers through it. Soon wolf whistles, clapping and cheering could be hear all across the cafeteria, which only got louder when Edward gave Bella a Hickey. When he was done he pulled away from a red flushed Bella, Alec was shaking his head, but had his phone out recording the whole thing, while Alice was jumping in her seat like she was on a sugar rush and caffeine high at the same time. Mike had frozen halfway between the tables, he seemed unable to move.

The bell rang, Alice asked Angela and Ben to come over to the Chief's house after school, before she rushed off to class. Bella and Edward had already made their way to class leaving poor Alec to try and answer questions from Angela and Ben. It takes a few time of him dodging the questions that they realized that they will have to wait until they get there. Everything was fine until gym, it would never be boring with Bella in the class. Mike seemed to be in a bad mood and it was a good thing they were playing Volleyball and not dodge because otherwise Bella would have had a larger target than she already was. Alice, Edward, Alec and Angela were on Bella's team she wasn't so worry about the vampires but she hoped she wouldn't hurt Angela.

Games started fine until they were up against Mikes team and whatever he was thinking was making Edward, mad which in turn made the others weary. It wasn't until Mike tried to make the ball hit Bella on purpose that Edward lost it. He pulled Bella behind him too fast for human eyes to see, and didn't flinch when the ball smacked him right in his stomach. Instead Mike was cowering under Edward's glare, but it wasn't only his glare that was pointed in his direction. Alice and Alec were also glaring but what shocked him was that Angela was as well. The coach came running over to see what was going on, Mike got detention and the game continued on with him sitting on the sidelines glaring at everything in sight. Edward was grumbling under his breath and whatever he was saying was making Alice and Alec almost collapse on the floor in laughter. When the bell rang, Alec went with Alice while Edward drove Bella to Charlie's house.

Bella was talking with Edward about silly things when she had the funniest thought she started laughing so hard Edward momentarily worried over if she could breath but when she calmed she smiled so widely he had to asked what was funny.  
"Could you imagine if your siblings decided to teach at Forks? Jasper would take over History, Emmett would turn his class into a prank pulling 101 lesson with ways to not get caught, and Rosalie she would do the auto class, and spend most of the lesson glaring at the boys in the class when they flirt with her. Imagine how much trouble the school could get into if it were to happen, but it would be so funny. Jasper would correct everything from the civil war, you can imagine it now can't you." Bella said as she started laughing again and Edward joined in again, he could just imagine how much trouble his siblings would cause but oh to see everyone's faces if it did happen.

"Love it might be a safer idea if you don't mention this to them otherwise Forks would never be the same." Edward said as they pulled into the driveway in front of Charlie's house, they saw Emmett stick his head out the front door smiling wolfishly which cracked Bella and Edward after what they had just talked about. Emmett frowned for a second before shaking his head, Edward took Bella's bag as they walked hand in hand into Charlie's house. Alice and Alec were already there, Alec had Leah on his lap, their heads close together as they spoke softly to one another mostly likely talking of their baby. Emmett and Jasper were watching some kind of sport on Charlie's TV, while Rosalie was sitting flipping through a car magazine. Esme was in the kitchen, and Carlisle was at the hospital, Alice seemed to be vibrating in place as they waited for Angela and Ben to arrive.

It wasn't long before we heard the knock at the door, Alice opened it smiling the whole time.  
"Your here, this is great come on in. Don't mind anyone, come and sit." Alice said and she sounded like she had way, way too much coffee that day. Angela and Ben came in slowly, they were shocked at how many people were in Charlie's living room when he wasn't even home.  
"Right, so we wanted to let you both in on a secret, well you'd be the first ones." Alice said as she led them passed most of the Cullens, Bella was sitting on Edward's lap smiling, she gave a brief smile to her friends before listening to Alice.

"Geez, Alice are you trying to scare them off?" Emmett asked as he looked at his sister and shook his head. "I think it would be better coming from mom." Emmett said as he smiled and it wasn't long before Esme was standing in the door way holding in her laughter at the scene before her.  
"I heard someone call me?" Esme asked as she smiled, Jasper waved her in and she smiled as she sat down on the only remaining chair, Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap while Alice was on Jasper's, leaving room for both Angela and Ben on the couch while Edward had Bella on his lap on an arm chair that had been brought into the house.

"Right, where to start?" Esme said as she thought of how hard it really was to come out with the secret after spending over a century keeping it a secret, she realized that was how Edward must have felt when he had first met Bella. Edward caught Esme's eye and gave a quick nod, letting her know he knew how hard it was to come out and say it.

"Right. Well Bella, Ben, Leah and you are the only humans in the room." Esme started softly keeping her voice calming as she gave a slight smile. "In fact you are the youngest in the room. Alex is the oldest, Jasper next, Edward, Alice and myself, then Rosalie and Emmett. We haven't been human in a lone time." Esme said as she worded her story carefully hoping to keep from scaring the humans her children thought of as friends. "They each have their own stories, of how they came to be as they are now." Esme stated as she kept what they are hidden for a little longer.

"How can Alec be the oldest he looks to be about fifteen or sixteen?" Ben asked looking around the room. Esme turned to Alec, and he gave a quick grin to Esme before turning to face Ben.

"Very simple, you don't know what we are just yet and I know it is hard to just come out and say it but I always thought it was better to have the truth out there rather than beating around the bush. The Cullens and I are vampires, I was born around fifteen twenty, and by my fifteenth birthday I was accused for being a witch's son. My sister was fourteen and was accused at the same time, in fact they started to burn us on the same stake at the same time. I'm not sure if we really were the children of a witch since our mother and father had been killed when we were about five and six, the night before they were taken for questioning they had our aunt take us from our beds and we lived with her. Both my sister and I are gifted Vampires, she had been able to cause anyone great pain, it was mental and an illusion but a powerful one at that where as mine I can cut off every sense you have, sight,sound,touch,taste,smell. Making you completely blind, before we were killed in the fire Aro the leader of the vampires race saved us. We were servilely burnt and would have died had he not changed us, it was after our change we found out of our power." Alec said as he shuddered as he remembered the fire and Leah tightened her arms around him.

Everyone was quiet in the room for a while checking Angela and Ben's reactions to the truth, they seemed to be in shock. Their heartbeats were normal and they weren't freaking out which was a good sign.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this, updates are going to be slower soon when I start university, to please be patient as I'll try to update as fast as I can. ETF.


End file.
